Steenee (Pokémon)
|} Steenee (Japanese: アママイコ Amamaiko) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Steenee is a bipedal, plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance. Its torso and legs are dark purple, while its hips, arms, and head are all white. It has dark purple eyes with purple, triangular markings over them similar to stylized eyelashes. On top of its head is a large, light green . The calyx has short leaves on the front and back, two large leaves out to the sides similar to , and a short stem on the top. The right leaf has two yellowish-green spots on it. The upper part of its torso has short ruffles similar to a dress, and it has wide hips made up of six segments. Its slender arms have slightly rounded hands with no visible digits, and its legs have pointed tips. While it has a delectable fragrance, this Pokémon also has a tomboyish personality that can make it hard to get along with. Its calyx has hardened, allowing it to play with other Pokémon without worrying about being damaged. However, the leaves spin as Steenee moves and often strike nearby objects. It apparently does not care what it hits, and even uses the calyx as a form of attack. Foes are struck with the leaves first, then kicked by one of Steenee's equally hard legs.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/steenee/ In the anime Major appearances Mallow's Steenee Steenee debuted in A Seasoned Search!, where 's evolved into it following a with . Since then, she was often seen outside of her Poké Ball. She evolved into in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! immediately after learning . Minor appearances Pokédex entries type. Steenee's hard sepals are highly developed for protection, making its move very powerful.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mallow owns a Steenee that first appeared in PASM11. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations in Seafolk Village}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (19th release)}} |} |} In events |Mallow's Steenee|Japanese|Online|20|June 17 to July 4, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mallow's Steenee}} |Mallow's Steenee|All|Japan|20|July 22 to August 13, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mallow's Steenee}} |Mallow's Steenee|Korean|Online|20|September 19, 2017 to ???|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mallow's Steenee}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10}} By TM/HM By |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=762 |name2=Steenee |type1-2=Grass |evo2= + knowing |no3=763 |name3=Tsareena |type1-3=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Steenee and its evolutionary relatives, and , share their with . They are all known as the Fruit Pokémon. Origin Steenee appears to be based on a and a young girl. Name origin Steenee may be a combination of ''mangosteen and teeny or teenager. Amamaiko may be a combination of 甘い amai (sweet) and 舞子 maiko (dancing girl). In other languages and |fr=Candine|frmeaning=From , , and possibly candy |es=Steenee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Frubaila|demeaning=From and |it=Steenee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=달무리나 Dalmurina|komeaning=From , , and ballerina |zh_cmn=甜舞妮 Tiánwǔní / Tiánwǔnī|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=甜舞妮 Tìhmmóuhnèih|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Стини Stini|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles *Mallow's Steenee Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Stomp de:Frubaila es:Steenee fr:Candine it:Steenee ja:アママイコ zh:甜舞妮